Cheerios and Titans
by ArchAngelAmazon
Summary: AU Different views of how the trio became friends with each other and a couple football players. Rated M for language. I thought I had it complete but there are more Titans to introduce to the Cheerios.
1. Unholy Trinity

Closing her locker Santana glanced to her right side catching sight of the blonde she'd seen perform a perfect no hand cartwheel in practice, she was a couple lockers over grabbing her red towel and shower stuff, seeing Santana looking at her the blonde gave a small blushing smile before taking a drink of her water bottle, Santana gave a soft smile when the blonde glanced her way again after.

"Oh hell no." Santana Lopez had no idea what she was doing, she shouldn't care that the blonde Cheerio she'd seen in the locker room was drunk and stripping but it bothered the crap out of her. Glaring she shoved two large football players out of her way as she headed straight to the blonde dancing on the coffee table. Both teens glared until they saw it was the Latina that had shoved them " _No me gusta! Perra moverse!_ " Santana put both hands on a mowhawked boy's back shoving him into another player, his snarl quickly faded as he saw it was Santana, he hadn't seen her in months but he knew to fear her, hands up he stepped away. Stopping in front of the coffee table Santana held her hand up. " _¡Oye!¡Ahora!_ "

"Santana!" the half dressed blonde squealed jumping down towards the brunette.

"Oh shit!" Santana slightly paniced but still managed to catch the scrawny Cheerio in her arms only giving a slight stumble, giggling the blonde draped her arms around Santana's neck and shoulders kissing the brunette on the cheek.

" _¡Mi héroe!"_

"Lopez!"

Rolling her eyes Santana kept the blonde in her arms as she turned to the female voice that had barked her name. Frannie Fabray Captain of the Cheerios stood in what was widely called the Wonder Woman pose, fisted hands on hips, feet apart, Santana knew the taller blonde was trying to intimidate her like she did the other freshman Cheerios. Santana smirked, not the reaction Frannie thought she would get. "Fabray."

"I thought you were the 'bad bitch from Lima Heights who only looked out for herself', why do you care what she does?"

"She's your sister's best friend shouldn't you?" Santana countered as the still nameless blonde dropped her head onto Santana's shoulder.

"If Brittany can't handle a party she can't handle being a Cheerio." Frannie snipped pointing at the blonde in Santana's arms, nameless blonde now had a name Santana thought half paying attention to Frannie as she ranted. "And if my sister can't keep up she's no good to me either."

"And I thought I was a cold hearted bitch." Santana's eyebrow arched, if Frannie knew her younger sister Quinn was behind her she gave no indication, Santana could see the younger Fabray was hurt but not surprised by her sister statement.

"I have a scholarship riding on this, do you really think I give a damn about you or anyone else? You'll learn soon enough, look out for yourself everyone else is." Frannie stated walking away.

"Such a bitch." Santana muttered rolling her eyes, "Missing something?" Santana eyed Quinn.

"Thank you." Quinn moved closer now that her sister was gone. "Brittany?" Quinn touched the other blonde's shoulder.

"Q!" Brittany squealed practically falling out of Santana's arms and into the other blonde. Grabbing Brittany by the waist Quinn struggled to get her to stand straight, Brittany's eyes were barely open.

"Need help?" Santana turned ready to attack but saw two boys who were genuinly concerned.

Quinn shook her head "No I..."

"Yes." Santana interupted Quinn.

"May I?" the tall Asian boy pointed at Brittany.

Quinn glanced at Santana who nodded. "Okay."

Easily sweeping Brittany up in his arms he looked around "They have a patio set in the back." he offered seeing no open spots in the living room.

"Okay." Quinn nodded again this time following as he started walking.

Her eyes closed Brittany mumbled "Santana your shoulders are bigger."

Chuckling the Asian boy said "I've got you now Brittany."

"Mike." Brittany snuggled the Asian teen's neck. "You smell nice."

Mike chuckled again "Thanks Brittany."

The second boy introduced himself as they followed the Asian boy "I'm Matt." the girls had recognized the boys, they were freshman football players.

"Santana Lopez." Santana watched him flinch at her name "Quinn Fabray."

"Your sister's the Cheerios captain." again there was fear in the slim black boy's eyes, Quinn just nodded.

Santana shook her head snatching two wine coolers from someone's hands quipping "Move along hi-ho Cheerie-ho." when the girl opened her mouth to comment. It didn't matter that she was an older Cheerio, Santana simply did not care, she'd come into the Cheerios with a reputation as a bitch and a trouble maker, it worked in her favor, the older Cheerios were afraid of her and didn't mess with her "Here." Santana handed Matt and Quinn the wine coolers before snagging two more. The only ones that didn't seem to fear her were Frannie and Brittany.

"San..."

"Just go with it Fabray Jr." Santana gestured the blonde to follow the Asian boy. Quinn frowned but followed Mike out the back door, the back yard was surprisingly empty. "See empty yard no seniors up our asses." Quinn knew it was more than just Frannie, the football players were just as bad, trying to grope. "Here's the plan, Asian you keep a hold of Brittany, just hold her on your lap, any funny stuff and I'll break body parts." Santana threatened "The rest of us just hang out here and pretend to drink when people come by, if they ask this isn't your first drink."

Quinn was surprised it worked, even on her sister Frannie who glared at Brittany in Mike's lap, Mike poked her earning a giggle and a nuzzle before she settled back down. Santana was surprised by Quinn's acting talent and Mike was able to convince people the blonde on his lap was more with it than she really was by cuddling with her and dropping light kisses on her cheek when people walked by.

They were talking about football and Cheerios until Mike finally spoke up "I think they slipped her something, I only saw her with one drink and Frannie gave it to her." Quinn gasped.

"That bitch." Santana fumed. "I fucking hate your sister."

"I...I..." Quinn stuttered looking back at the house where she knew her sister was.

"She's cold hearted, she just roofied your best friend as was going to leave her for those bastards to..." Santana's stomach turned she couldn't even finish the sentence.

Quinn jumped to her feet throwing the wine cooler with a growl. Santana watched, Quinn knew her sister was mean, was out for number one but never thought she would stoop to that level. Quinn narrowed her eyes glaring in her sister's general direction before turning to Santana, the fire in the blonde's eyes excited Santana. "Okay 'Lima Heights' what do you suggest? Someone has just tried to take out your best friend, what would you do?"

Tossing her bottle with Quinn's the Latina smiled evilly "Oh I'd cut a bitch, but as this bitch is your sister, I recommend taking out the thing that she loves most... her status as head bitch, and maybe key her beamer." Santana shrugged.

"Drain the oil from it." Mike glared at the house.

"Sugar in the tank?" Matt suggested before adding "Them too." they all knew which boys would have gone after Brittany.

"Slash her fucking tires." Quinn said viciously, though she was watching Brittany with tenderness.

"Leave it Auntie Snixx." Santana nodded satisfied she'd been given the go ahead. "Any of you bitches drive?" Santana asked the trio, they all shook their heads, all freshmen "A'ight I gots this, we've been here long enough." pulling out her phone Santana poked a few buttons before speaking " _¿Hola?...Hola, necesito un favor, esta fiesta es triste, sí, necesito un viaje a casa...Van, tengo cuatro conmigo._ " The trio just watched her as she continued to speak in Spanish, Quinn knew enough to know that Santana was giving the address, meaning she recognized the numbers in Spanish. "Ten minutes." Santana said hanging up the phone "We can go to my house, rents are both at work, just moved a few months ago so there's not much that's outta boxes because they're never home."

"Anywhere's better than here." Quinn folded her arms.

"Okay then follow me." Santana gestured the direction she wanted them to go "You got her?"

"Yea." Mike nodded, Matt helped him stand but Mike easily held the still groggy blonde and he followed behind Santana.

"Go, go, go! Someone's coming out the back door." Matt ushered them towards where ever Santana was leading them.

Santana had chosen a house far enough away from the party that they wouldn't be noticed or recognized if they were spotted, no one needed to see Brittany carried out of the party. Reaching up Quinn brushed her hand against Brittany's cheek earning a "Hmm."

"Thank you." Quinn whispered, Santana shrugged. Quinn knew she hadn't done it for her, she'd seen how the Latina looked at Brittany and Brittany of course was all smiles. Frannie had never liked Brittany not even when they were younger, Quinn knew it was because of Brittany's natural dance talent and easy nature allowing the younger blonde to instantly make friends. "I owe you."

"Didn't do it for you." Santana continued to half ignore Quinn.

"Any favor comes from me not her." Quinn shook her head, she wasn't going to let the brunette take advantage of Brittany, Santana heard the anger.

"Relax Fabray, plotting revenge against your sister is all the thanks I need." Santana glanced back at Mike who shifted "Problem?"

"My nose itches." Mike twitched it.

"I got you man." Matt reached up scratching Mike's nose for him.

It was ten minutes, Santana was impressed Mike hadn't wavered once, apparently his skinny ass was all muscle, he was still holding steady when the van pulled up. Smiling Santana approached the van once it stopped and the side door opened " _Hola Pequeña Diabla_."

" _Hola Diablo_."

The hispanic teen eyed Quinn licking his lips " _Hola, Blondie_."

Quinn shifted nervously, Santana chuckled placing a hand on her cousin's chest " _Abajo chico_."

Giving a head nod in Brittany's direction he asked " _¿Cuál es la historia con ella_?"

Santana frowned gesturing for Mike to bring Brittany over " _Drogado. Lo que me recuerda que necesito tu ayuda, estilo Lima Heights._ "

" _En cualquier momento_." he winked holding his arms out for Brittany. "It's okay man I got her." he promised when Mike eyed him anxiously.

"Mike, Matt, Quinn this is my cousin Santiago Lopez." Santana gestured to the smiling teen. "Santi this is Quinn Fabray, Mike Chang and Matt Rutherford."

"Well any friend of _Pequeña Diabla_ is a friend of mine." Santiago smiled taking Brittany from Mike "And this one?"

" _Su nombre es Brittany_." Santana said softly, Santiago noticed the changed glancing at her as she climbed in the van to help get Brittany into the bucket seat.

" _¿Estás bien?_ "Santiago asked putting Brittany in the chair.

" _La hermana de Quinn la drogó, está celosa de Brittany_..." leaning across Brittany Santana belted her in.

"Smell nice." Brittany mumbled reaching for Santana when she moved away, gently taking Brittany's hand Santana put it back on the blonde's lap.

" _Pregunté si estás bien_." Santiago said evenly.

Pulling down both seat arms Santana sighed " _Sí, quiero decir que es una niña dulce, he hecho cosas bastante horribles en mi vida, pero incluso yo no haría esto_."

" _Usted tiene su código_." Santiago said climbing in the driver seat.

Once Santiago and Santana were seated the trio climbed in the back of the van. "You guys can crash at my place, rents won't mind or Santi can take you home."

"My parents think I'm at Brittany's, they never check." Quinn admitted reaching out and taking the other blonde's hand. "But I should call my Mom any way, Frannie may decide to tell them different."

"We're good until 10." Matt nodded not going into details, his parents knew the boys were hanging out with the football players.

"Pizza?" Santana looked at Santiago, he nodded "Pepperoni?"

"Bacon?" Quinn asked.

"Hawaiian?" Santana glanced in the rear view mirror at Quinn who wrinkled her nose.

"No, just bacon."

"Sausage?" Mike asked.

"Meat lovers it is." Santana chuckled pulling out her phone "Or is she like a vegitarian?"

"Britt? No." Quinn shook her head. "You sure she'll be okay?"

"She just needs to sleep it off somewhere safe, no place safe than with _Pequeña Diabla_." Santiago promised Quinn.

"I'm sorry but what does that mean? _Pequeña Diabla_?" Quinn questioned. "Isn't _diabla_ devil, well female devil?"

Santana eyed her cousin who was trying not to laugh, poking the phone she left the answer alone, but Santiago grinned answering "Little Devil." Santana flipped him off as she responded to the voice on the phone.

"Yes hi, what comes on your meat lovers pizza...2 large add bacon...yes I said add bacon. What do you mean you can't add bacon..." frowning Santana hung up. Quinn opened her mouth but closed it when Santana held up a finger as she dialed a new number. Tapping her finger Santana spoke "So this is how this is going to go, I just got off the phone with the only other pizza place in town, they said they can't add bacon to their meat lovers pizza...oh you don't have to it's on the meat lovers...sausage and pepperoni as well...nice." Santana nodded "Yea we'll take 2 of those, large, 2 liters of..." Santana glanced back at Quinn.

"She likes Dr. Pepper." Quinn said quietly.

"Dr. Pepper." Santana continued, giving the address she added "Half hour or it's free." before hanging up. "Honestly how do you not include all the meats on a meat lover and then say you can't add it?" Santana rolled her eyes, Santiago chuckled.

It only took them ten minutes to get to the house, it surprised Matt because it was just a few houses down from his. "Now I know why your name sounds familiar, your dad works with ours." Santana nodded it explained why their last names sounded familiar. "Dad said the new doctor moved in here."

"Makes it easy to get back before curfew." Mike said thankfully Matt nodded.

"I'll open the garage, they don't need to see us carrying her in." Santana said getting out of the van and closing the door.

Santiago sat quietly watching the group in his van, there was something special about them, Santana went out of her way for no one but family, even Puckerman and they'd known him most of their lives. "Why do you call each other devil?" Quinn asked softly.

Santiago smiled "It's our middle names. Santiago Diablo and Santana Diabla and since she's little she's _Pequeña Diabla_."

" _Mi dulce diabla_." Brittany murmured, Quinn arched her eyebrow at Brittany.

"Um, what?"

Santiago chuckled "Something Santana would kill me for if I repeated."

"That bad? Quinn flinched.

"No." Santiago promised pulling forward into the garage.

They managed to get Brittany inside the same way they got her out, Santana and Santiago handed her over to Mike who took her to the couch, one of the only pieces of furnature in the room aside from the television, only now instead of Mike sitting with her it was Quinn. Santana took care of the pizza and drinks, Santiago dug around in the boxes marked kitchen finding plates and cups.

Quinn watched Santiago whisper something to Santana and get elbowed and glared at. " _No me gusta_." Santiago chuckled, the boys were borrowing a card table and chairs from Matt's house. It was only seven so Matt explained he and Mike were going to Santana's house. "So what did you tell them?" Santana asked bringing the boxes of pizza into the living room.

"We met at the party, hung out for a little bit and you invited us for pizza with you Quinn, Brittany and your cousin. When we saw the house we realized our dads worked together, I kept it simple." Matt admitted. Santana nodded setting the the boxes on the table leaning over she helped Santiago set the small table.

"And since you guys aren't all moved in yet we went to Matt's to get the table and chairs." Mike added before asking Quinn "How's Brittany?"

Hearing her name Brittany squinted in the direction of the voice, smiling at the sight in front of her it wasn't Mike " _Dios mío, ella tiene el trasero más lindo. Quinn, ven, mira_." startled Santana straightened up looking behind her, the blonde was staring at her, to be precise her butt, Santiago bit his lower lip shaking his head he tried not to laugh at Santana's surprise. But to be fair the blonde had just been snoring.

"Oh my...I'm sorry," mortified Quinn stumbled through an apology."I have no idea what she said...but she... isn't herself right now."

"If you don't speak Spanish why are you apologizing?" Santana chuckled suddenly oddly amused by the situation.

"I don't know, I didn't even know she spoke Spanish, Korean yes, Dutch yes, but Spanish no." Quinn admitted. "And really I have no idea what she's been saying but she's always been rather blunt... I'm sorry."

"Don't be." Santana shrugged "She said I had a cute butt." Mike frowned.

"Oh my Go..." Quinn blushed most girls didn't take Brittany's blunt compliments well, mainly because Brittany was well bisexual, Brittany'd know since 7th grade that she liked both boys and girls. "We should go..."

"She's fine." Santana promised "Not the first person to say I have a nice ass, not even the first gay person to say it."

"She's bi." Quinn corrected, Mike's eyebrow shot up. "Most people..."

"Calm yourself Fabray, you should know by now I'm not most people." Santana sat next to Brittany.

" _Usted es tan caliente. ¿Estoy soñando?_ "still squinting Brittany gave a groggy smile causing Santana to chuckle.

" _No, estás despierto. ¿Cómo estás?_ " Santana brushed a stray hair away from Brittany's eyes.

" _poco mareado._ " Brittany admitted blinking and giving her head a shake.

" _¿Sabes que estás hablando español verdad?"_ Santana asked.

"Oh," Brittany bit her lower lip "sorry Quinn."

"It's okay." Quinn sat down on the other side of Brittany "How much did you have to drink?"

"Just the one Frannie gave me when we got there." Brittany chewed her lower lip nervously "I don't remember a whole lot after that."

"I found you stripping on the coffee table." Santana admitted hoping the 'yank the band-aid off quick' method was okay.

"Oh." Brittany looked at Quinn "Sorr..."

"No," Santana squeezed Brittany's hand to bring the blonde's attention back to her "you don't need to apologize, that bitch Frannie gave you either a spiked drink or a shit ton of booze in that one drink."

Quinn sighed looking at Brittany "Sorr..."

"No!" Santana barked, everyone including Santiago gave a jump "Neither one of you did anything to apologize for. Frannie did," Santana looked at Quinn "her jealous ass knows Britt can out dance and tumble her so she attacked her, now it's her turn."

"Violence is not the answer." Brittany shook her head, Santana blinked looking back at the inocent blonde.

"Trust me violence is the only answer." Santana growled.

Brittany tilted her head looking confused, Quinn sighed explaining what Santana did not want to. "Britt after Frannie gave you the drink she left you in the middle of the party surrounded by drunken boys who would have done not nice things to you once you passed out. Santana got to you right before I did or they did."

"Oh." Brittany glanced at the trio of boys in the room with them, leaning to Santana she whispered fearfully, "Are these drunk boys from the party?"

"No these are nice boys from the party Mike and Matt, nice football players." Quinn answered pointing to each boy as she introduced them "You remember them?" Brittany nodded smiling back at the Asian boy "And this is Santana's cousin Santiago."

" _Hola, Blondie._ " Santiago smiled and winked.

" _Hola primo_ " Brittany smiled brightly.

"English." Quinn prompted.

"You should take Spanish." Santana shrugged.

"It's all they teach at McKinley." Quinn admitted.

"Well it will make it easier to understand her, even if it is cheesy." Santana said without thinking. "The hat is in the living room. _El sombrero está en la sala de estar._ Excuse me, where is the restroom? _¿Discúlpeme, dónde está el baño?_ " the group laughed at Santana's Spanish teacher impersonation. "I heard the guy's a real loser."

"Why don't you teach her the fun stuff _Pequeña Diabla_?" Santiago asked, Santana smirked knowing exactly what her cousin meant by the fun stuff.

"Santana Diabla Lopez!"

All three girls looked up from the game on the living room floor where they'd camped out, Santana quickly ran through anything her mother could be pissed over but surprisingly found nothing. " _¿Mamá?_ "

Quinn and Brittany sat quietly staring at one another hearing." _¿Por qué acabo de recibir una llamada de Russell Fabray?_ "

" _No lo sé Mamá._ " Santana glanced at the blonde duo shrugging. " _Le pedí permiso a Papá, no pude contactarte._ "

Maribel Lopez finally stepped into the living room, she was intimidating for a woman of her tiny stature " _¿Hicieron ellos?_ "

" _Sí. Brittany le preguntó a su papá y Quinn a su mamá, ambos dijeron que sí._ " Santana expalained glancing at Quinn Santana spoke in English offering "Maybe her Mom forgot to tell her Dad the girls are spending over here instead of Brittany's?"

"Possibly." Maribel nodded in agreement. "So who do we have here Santanita?"

"Oh this is Quinn Fabray and Brittany..." Santana looked back at Brittany the blonde never mentioned her last name, no one had.

"Pierce." Quinn smiled, Brittany did as well.

"This is my mother Maribel Lopez."

"Nice to meet you." Maribel nodded at the teens before asking "So how was the party?"

Quinn mumbled causing the older Latina to tilt her head. "I...uh..." Quinn stumbled.

"It sucked _Mamá,_ typical upperclassmen being as...jerks to lower classmen," Maribel smirked as her daughter caught herself "so we left early and came here."

"We did meet nice boys." Brittany smiled brightly at Maribel.

"Really?" Maribel sat on the arm of the couch suddenly interested, Santana rolled her eyes.

"Neighbor boys," Brittany nodded "well sorta actually we met them at school first they're football players so they were there practicing when we were there practicing..."

"Dr. Chang and Dr. Rutherford's sons Mike and Matt." Santana interupted what she was sure was going to be a long story "I didn't know who they were at first." Santana admitted. "But we saw them at the party and Brittany recognized them, so when we left I asked Santi to give them a ride, that's when we found out who they were and that Matt's was our neighbor. I invited them for pizza, no funny business." Santana promised her mother "Santi stayed until they went to Matt's." Santana pointed in the direction of the Rutherford house.

" _Es bueno que estés haciendo nuevos amigos, Santana, chicas agradables en lugar de esos rufianes._ " Maribel smiled at Santana as she stood.

Brittany beamed " _Aww gracias._ " Maribel glanced at Brittany with amusement.

"Brittany speaks Spanish," Santana explained "but Quinn doesn't so we can talk about her all we want."

"Hey." without thinking Quinn smacked Santana with her pillow making Maribel laugh, eyebrow arch Santana looked over at Quinn who was suddenly very nervous.

"Oh, it's on Fabray." Santana quickly smacked Quinn with her own pillow, laughing Maribel left the girls beating the crap out of each other with pillows until they collapsed back on their make shift beds laughing. "Thanks for this Fabray." Santana said resting her hand on her stomach as she looked up at the ceiling trying to catch her breath.

"Could we call me something other than Fabray?" Quinn asked doing the same.

Brittany rolled over next to Santana bumping her shoulder into Santana's as she settled, tilting her head as she looked at the ceiling with Santana the blonde asked "What are we looking at?"

"Hmm?" Santana turned her head coming face to face with Brittany, practically nose to nose, Santana smirked at the blonde's serious lack of personal space, she could see Quinn sitting up out the corner of her eye. "Not looking at anything really." Santana answered honestly now focusing on the bright blue eyes in front of her "Just thinking." Santana stopped before saying 'those are the bluest eyes I've ever seen'

"Staring into space B, people do it when they think, they look in the direction of something and zone out." Quinn explained not knowing if Brittany would understand Santana.

"Oh." Brittany looked at Quinn asking "Like I do with ducks or my stars?."

"Yes." Quinn nodded glad Brittany understood.

"You like ducks?" Santana asked, Brittany looked back to Santana who much to Quinn's surprise hadn't moved.

Brittany nodded explaining "Daddy takes me and my sister to the park to feed them on Sundays after church, if I stay awake, I sometimes fall asleep when we pray."

Quinn silently watched the duo, everything she'd heard about the Latina from other kids from the Lima Heights area had her on edge, the girl was a total bitch, mean as they came and violent as hell. Quinn herself had seen Santana kidney punch a fellow Cheerio for stepping on her shoe. But here she was practically nose to nose with Brittany and Santana hadn't shoved her away or told her to move.

"I hear ya." Santana nodded "I've fallen asleep a few times at church too. So where do you go to see your stars?" Santana asked, she used to go to the roof of the apartment building when the power went out to see stars.

"My room, I have glow in the dark stars, Quinn gets me new stars for my birthday every year." Brittany smiled.

"Yes I do." Quinn scooted closer ready for Santana to pick on the other 14 year old.

"You should come see them some time." Brittany smiled "You're eyes are really pretty." Quinn flinched ready for the explosion.

Santana chuckled "Thank you, your eyes are really pretty too." Brittany beamed.

"Santana!" Maribel called out before entering the living room, Santana sat up, it wasn't a friendly Santana. Even Brittany could tell by Santana's reaction it wasn't good.

" _Mami_?" Santana stood up ready to follow her mom out of the room.

"Santi, I need you to answer honestly." Maribel stepped straight to her daughter.

"I thought her cousin was Santi?" Brittany whispered confused.

Maribel arched an eyebrow trying to glance at the blonde but Santana side stepped blocking her mother's view. Patting Brittany's thigh Quinn whispered "Later."

"Did you and Mr. Fabray's daughter get into a fight?" Santana glanced back at Quinn confused "The other daughter." Maribel clarified.

"No ma'am." Santana shook her head.

"He said Frannie's tires were slashed after getting in a yelling match with you Santana." Maribel crossed her arms.

"I swear _Mami_ , the only thing I talked to Frannie about was Brittany but there was no yelling."

"She was looking for me." Quinn stood up.

"I twisted my ankle." Brittany added standing up, Maribel looked at Brittany and then her ankle "It's better now." Brittany smiled "She took really good care of me." Maribel was impressed when Santana didn't flinch when the blonde hugged her from behind.

"So you had nothing to do with the tires?"

"No _Mami_ ," Santana placed her hand on Brittany's arm since it was covering her heart. "I swear, we left early I was here with Santi and the girls, Mike and Matt." Santana shook her head, for once completely innocent of the act itself. "We were eating pizza and watching movies."

"And we played gold fish." Brittany added.

"Go fish." Quinn and Santana gently corrected Brittany.

Maribel nodded, "I will call him back and tell him he was misinformed as I have several witness to the contrary including his younger daughter."

Quinn gave a small smile, she wasn't sure if her father would believe her over her sister even when if was true, Santana recognized the doubt in the blonde's hazel eyes, she saw it a lot in the younger Fabray. "Maybe I should go."

Maribel frowned "You stay, you girls go back to whatever you were doing in there, as long as it's not illegal." Maribel added seeing Santana smirk.

Quinn waited until Maribel left the room "How can your mom be that cool about it, my parents would be flipping out, after they sent everyone home of course."

"Mom's a lawyer, she needs evidence." Santana shrugged as if that explained everything. "Britt can I use your phone?" handing it to Santana when they sat back down Brittany tilted her head watching as the brunette scrolled through the phone. "Um, where's Matt's number?" Santana held out the phone, Brittany giggled scrolling to the name she put him under, "He is not." Santana shook her head typing, Quinn peaked over Santana's shoulder giggling.

From Brittany: _Hey it's Santana. Someone slashed that bitch's tires, Fabray's dad thinks it's me, you may get questioned._

From Santana's Hottie: _We were with you watching movies, eating pizza and playing go fish_

From Brittany: _I know, but they may push, we say nothing about the party, if they ask Brittany twisted her ankle that's why we carried her, we iced it, it feels better_

From Santana's Hottie: _K_

From Brittany: _Erase the messages_

Santana erased the messages muttering. "He is not my hottie."

Santana watched as her mother walked by the living room on her cell phone "No it's pefectly understandble...yes I do know my daughter's reputation but I also know your younger daughter has given my daughter an alibi for the incident..." Santana leaned trying to hear to more. "I'm glad it was all taken care of...no Santana has not associated with that young man since our move, I'm sure she was just as surprised to see him there..."

Quinn quietly asked "Are you in trouble?"

"Nope." Santana shook her head "You would know if I was."

The house phone ringing Santana got up quickly answering it "Lopez Law, Santana speaking how may I help you?" Quinn squinted watching Santana write down a message on a note pad. "Of course let me put you on hold for a moment." it was then that Quinn saw it wasn't a typical phone that Santana had answered it was like the ones she saw at her father's work. Leaving the room with the sticky note Santana came back a moment later without it, addressing the confused look on Quinn's face she said. "Mom and Dad both have lines, plus there's the personal line."

It was a few more minutes before Maribel made an appearance at the door. "Okay girls I have to go, they actually did find the person responsible for the tires, Quinn your father would like you home by 11am."

"Yes Ma'am." Quinn nodded.

"It's Maribel." Maribel smiled, glancing at Brittany who was standing in front of a box marked dvds Maribel added. " _Hablaremos por la mañana._ " before switching back to English "It was nice to meet you girls."

"Nice to meet you too." Quinn and Brittany chimed together.

"So I have to ask." Quinn glanced down at the sleeping blonde "What's going on?"

Santana shrugged admitting "Everyone else ran in fear the second I looked in their direction, she smiled."

"Are you gay?" Quinn hadn't meant to be so blunt but it slipped out.

"What? No..." Santana snapped glaring at Quinn.

Quinn held up her hands in surrender "Not judging, it's just you had no problems with her flirting with you or her extreme lack of personal space."

"Lima Heights, cat calls walking to school. Grown ass men yelling that I'm hot and my ass looks great." Santana admitted

"Gross." Quinn balked.

"Pervs," Santana agreed admitting "but she didn't say it the way they did, even drugged, she didn't make my skin crawl."

"She's really sweet, just really blunt." Quinn brushed a stray heair away from Brittany's face.

"So what's her diagnosis?" Santana asked seriously.

"I...what? No..how?" Quinn eyed Santana surprised.

"Dad's a doctor." Santana reminded "They were both going to school and working, Lima Heights was affordable and my Abuleas live there, so that's where we lived. They've been saving and dad was offered a better job so we moved here. That's why our stuff doesn't match the house."

"So all that stuff I heard about you?"

"All true, Santi taught me how to fight and I found myself running with neighborhood kids like Puck and a few others, it was him by the way."

"What was?" Quinn asked not following.

"Puck slashed the tires, that was his mom that called, any of our old neighbors need something Mom and Dad help them if they can." Santana leaned against the couch.

"Why?"

"Why? What? Puck?" Santana shrugged "He overheard us, saw me with her."

"And that's all it took."

"Yea." Santana nodded, she didn't know Quinn well enough to tell her anymore and it wasn't entirely her story to tell. "I'm not even supposed to be going to McKinley, I'm zoned for Caramel High, I mean if I was still in Lima Height Adjacent I'd be zoned for McKinley but I'm not." Quinn looked at her confused "This side of the street is Caramel, Matt's side is McKinley, Mom and Dad went to register me and the people at Caramel said my records were at McKinley."

"Coach Sylvester." Quinn nodded. "That's why Brittany and I go to McKinley, Coach Sylvester scouted my sister and Brittany, I'd say you too."

"You know you're good right?" Santana asked.

"Not as good as my sister and no where near as good as Brittany." Quinn shook her head.

"Nope." Santana shook her head "Wrong attitude." Santana stood up offering her hand to Quinn, "People fear the name, use the fear." Quinn took Santana's hand, Santana pulled her to her feet tugging her to the mirror by the front door. "Okay Fabray, lesson one." Santana straightened Quinn's shoulders "Let them fear the name, they think you'll be a bitch like your sister, so be one, own it." Santana scowled into the mirror, Quinn's scowled too but it looked more like a pout.

"I don't think I can." Quinn shook her head.

"Think of Frannie giving Brittany that drink...there it is." Santana smiled as the menacing glare over took the pout on the blonde's face. "Stick with me and we will rule the school and no one and nothing will ever touch Brittany again." Santana offered. "And we'll make Frannie's last year unbearable for her," Quinn looked at the brunette's reflection in the mirror, "Coach would have cut you if she thought you were dead weight, she sees something in you." giving a slow nod Quinn tried the glare again this time thinking of Frannie. "Perfect." Santana gave an evil grin.

Quinn stood in front of her father's desk, her hands clasped in front of her "With all that I have done for you Quinn the least you could do is not lie to me."

"I'm not lying Daddy." Quinn promised. "I just know I ran into Brittany and Santana and then we saw Dr. Chang and Dr. Rutherford's sons Michael and Matthew and hung out with them. We didn't want to stay so I called Mom to see if it was okay to catch a ride with Santana and her cousin and to stay at Santana's instead of Brittany's."

"So that Lopez girl?"

"I didn't hear any yelling Daddy, not from Frannie or Santana." Quinn said honestly. "I came out of the bathroom and found Brittany with Santana and then we went out back."

Nodding her father rubbed his chin looking at the paper on his desk "Okay. So I see on your schedule you have Spanish."

"It's the only language they offer." Quinn knew her father didn't like it.

"You'll stay with your French tutor." Russell looked up from the paper, Quinn nodded "World History honors, English honors, Algebra 2 honors, Biology..."

"They don't offer an honor or AP class for biology." Quinn explained.

He nodded again "And gym."

Quinn nodded "Santana offered to help me with Spanish."

He continued to nod "Whatever it takes, straight A's no excuses, if Frannie can do it so can you."

"Yes sir." Quinn nodded. When he moved her schedule aside and began reading the paper Quinn quietly left the room, she wouldn't stoop to Frannie's level of keeping A's but she'd keep them none the less.

"Santana?" he knew his wife wasn't around but there was a chance his daughter was.

"Hi _Papi_." Santana peaked out of the kitchen. "How was work?"

"Paperwork, lot's of paperwork. Did you have fun?" Luis asked smiling at his only child.

"Yes, once we got home, high school parties are lame." Santana rolled her eyes.

Luis glanced over Santana's shoulder, a giggle had come from his kitchen. "Are the girls still here?"

"Just Brittany, Quinn had to leave earlier, we went with Santi to drop her off but Britt's parents aren't home yet and she lost her house keys, I didn't want to leave her by herself."

" _Tu turno_ San _._ " a hand appeared on his daughter's shoulder before a blonde head peaked over it, Santana smiled at the blonde before returning her attention back to her father. " _Oh hola_." Brittany beamed.

"Brittany _este es mi padre_ Luis Lopez _, Papi esta es mi nueva amiga_ Brittany"

Brittany smiled extending her hand " _Hola, tu casa es encantadora._ "

" _Gracias._ " Luis smiled taking it, giving it a quick shake he glanced down at Santana who had yet to remove the blonde's other hand from her shoulder. "I need to borrow Santana for a moment, I promise I'll bring her right back."

"Okay." Brittany beamed skipping back into the kitchen.

Santana stepped into the entry with her father, his sudden seriousness didn't sit well with her. "What are you doing with her?"

"Nothing." Santana shook her head confused by her father's shift in attitude towards her. "Wait, is it cause she's white?" Santana asked confused."You've never had a problem with that before."

"You know better than that." Hand on Santana's shoulders he looked her in the eye lowering his voice he warned. "She's a sweet girl Santana, no funny business."

Santana narrowed her eyes, she knew exactly what her father was talking about, she quietly hissed "That _puta_ got what she deserved."

"Language." Luis warned. "This isn't Lima Heights Adjacent, you're not some _matón_ , this is a nice neighborhood where you don't need to throw people in dumpsters."

Insulted Santana remarked "I won't do that to Brittany...wait how do you know Brittany?" Santana stepped back. Her father had called Brittany 'a sweet girl'.

"I can't say." he shook his head.

"So she's a patient." Santana crossed her arms.

"Santana."

" _Papi_ in the time she's been here she's spoken two different languages not counting English, Quinn said the other one was Korean, but she can't tie her own shoe." Santana had tied it for her, apparently Mike had tied it for her earlier. "She couldn't remember her last name, but told Santi there's something wrong with his van, transmission I think."

"I can't say." Luis shook his head. "You have to ask her."

" _Papi_ she can't remember how to tie her shoes how is she going to remember fricken medical terms?" Santana hissed.

"I have them in my phone." Brittany said quietly.

Santana closed her eyes cringing, opening her eyes she slowly turned "Britt, I'm sorry I didn't mean..."

"It's okay, I know I can't tie my shoes." Brittany said softly adding "I normally get velcro but these were pretty and Quinn always helps me. Hi Dr. Lopez, I'm sorry I didn't remember you." Brittany looked down bitting her lower lip.

"It's okay Brittany, we only met for a few minutes, is it okay if I explain things to Santana for you?"

"Okay." Brittany nodded, then whispered to Santana "I forgot where the bathroom is."

"I'll show you Britt." Santiago stepped out of the kitchen, bumping Santana's shoulder he teased "Stop getting in trouble you're slowing down our game." Santana rolled her eyes.

Santana followed her dad into the kitchen, Old Maid cards were on the counter next to three sodas. "Brittany's an interesting case." her father admitted. "Brittany's what's called a hyperpolyglot, she can easily learn other languages which is odd in itself but add to that her learning disabilities it's amazing. My predisessor diagnosed her with dysgraphia, dyslexia and ADHD it hasn't affected all of her motorskills as I hear she is an excellent dancer and cheerleader." Santana nodded. "But the three affect her handwritting, spelling and she has difficulty writing and thinking at the same time. Obviously there is something else yet to be diagnosed but for what has been diagnosed I have some suggestions for her teachers as to how to help her."

Santana leaned against the counter asking "Could she have a form of autism, I heard they have comprehnsion issues and she doesn't really do eye contact."

"You've been researching." Luis nodded proudly. "It is one of the things I'm looking into."

"So the job they offered you was Brittany?" Santana tilted her head.

"Her doctor wanted a second opinion and then decided once I understood things that he was going to retire." Luis explained. "I've actually only met Brittany once."

"When was she diagnosed?" Santana asked.

"I was seven." Brittany answered, Santana faced the blonde. "Quinn went with me."

"So she does know." Santana scowled, Brittany nodded. "I'm so gonna kick her ass." Santana held up her hands quickly saying "Figure of speech." seeing Brittany's eyes go wide "She lied to me, I asked her last night if she knew what your diagnosis was and she said no."

"She says that's my job." Brittany nervously clasped her hands in front of her.

"Language Santana." her father chided.

"You should get a swear jar, I have one for Lord Tubbington, but I think he steals money from my purse to put in it instead of using his own." Brittany rambled. Santiago gave an amused smirk while Santana looked confused. "Oh that's right I didn't tell you about Lord Tubbington." Brittany smiled brightly, pulling her phone out of her back pocket she poked it a few times before showing Santana. "He's my cat."

"He's a big cat." Santana commented seeing the picture of the large cat in Brittany's arms.

"The vet said I had to put him on a diet but it's not working," Brittany sighed dejectedly "yesterday I found him hiding in my closet with a cheeseburger and milkshake from Burger King." Brittany shook her head.

Santigo grinned asking "Can we keep her?"

"He's funny." Brittany giggled, Santana rolled her eyes.

"Laugh, riot." Santana said dryly.

Santiago chuckled then turned to his uncle " _Tio_ do you have any odd jobs I can do, I'm saving for a new transmission."

"We bought new furnature it's supposed to be here sometime today after noon, can you stay and help out with that? I just came for a change of clothes, no bed no where to sleep but the hospital." with new beds coming they'd already given the old ones to the local second hand store.

"Yea." Santiago nodded. "You want me to stay until _Tia_ gets home?"

"That would be great." Luis nodded. "I'm going to take a shower and head back, call me if there's an emergency. And if they ask, yes it's fine if they stay over again." Brittany squealed.

Quinn was surprised her father had said yes, but then she had said it would help her get ahead in Spanish class and because they were both also Cheerios she could work on her tumbling, zipping up her Cheerios bag Quinn could feel her sister behind her, glaring. "Is there something I can help you with?" Quinn asked turning around.

"You sided with that bitch over me?" Frannie stood in the classic 'Wonder Woman' pose, a stance that used to scare Quinn because of the threats that usually followed. "It wasn't just my tires, that little bitch slashed the tires on at least 5 other cars."

"I didn't hear yelling, I saw Brittany in Santana's arms, we went out back with Mike and Matt and then left." Quinn said picking up her Cheerios bag. "They found the boy that slashed your tires, I would say he slashed them too."

"You think that little Jew would think of something like this on his own? Everyone knows he's her lap dog, she uses him just like she's going to use you." Frannie sneered. "You really think you'll take over my Cheerios when I leave, Sue felt sorry for you..."

Quinn laughed, it took Frannie by surprise, "Santana never talked to that boy, she stayed with Brittany and I. And you of all people know Coach Sylvester would not risk a National's title because she felt sorry for anyone, she would have cut me the first second I stepped on that field if she didn't think I had talent." grabbing her purse Quinn added "Now if you'll excuse me, I'll be going to my friend's house."

"You think they'd stick by you if they knew Lucy?" Frannie snipped.

Quinn stopped next to her older sister smiling "Go ahead, maybe Daddy would like to know how you maintain your perfect grades."

Frannie frowned stepping out of Quinn's room, the fourteen year old locked and closed her bedroom door behind her as she stepped into the hall. "Oh Quinnie, I can swing by to get you from your friend's on my way home tomorrow."

"Actually Santana said they could drop me off any time." Quinn smiled.

"Okay then, curfew, I'll let your father know." Judy patted her youngest daughter's cheek. "Have fun."

"Okay, thank you Mommy." Quinn smiled.

Quinn was surprised that Santana was in the Captain's chair next to her and not Brittany, Brittany was in the front passanger seat "Hey." Santana smiled "We're going to Brittany's to get her a change of clothes too, maybe bounce around on a big ass trampoline."

"Do you have your key Britt?" Quinn asked digging through her purse.

"I couldn't find it, I think Lord Tubbington stole it again." Brittany shook her head.

Quinn flinched but then arched her eyebrow when Santiago seriously said "That would explain how he got the burger and shake in the house without anyone noticing."

"Oh," Brittany's eyes lit up "I hadn't thought about that."

No one was home, typical, it meant they were with Brittany's sister Fallon at a soccer game or dance practice, Quinn used her key to let them in. "Come see my cat." Grabbing Santana's hand Brittany tugged the Latina up the stairs with her, Quinn followed as did Santiago, he wasn't sure how Brittany's parents would feel about a strange boy in their house.

"Holy _gato gordo_!" Santana eyed the large cat that slowly waddled towards them, he was larger than the picture she'd seen. "Are you sure that's not like a dog?" Santana whispered to Brittany, because the cat was larger than a small dog, Santiago chuckled.

"He's big boned." Brittany defended pouting, scooping up the large cat Brittany brought him over to Santana "Lord Tubbington these are my new friends Santana and Santiago."

"What's he got in his mouth?" Quinn asked, the cat glared at her.

"What?" Brittany tried to look but the cat was to large for her to properly get a look.

"Let me see..." Quinn shook her head in disbelief "You're keys Britt, fatty has your keys." Quinn took hold of the keys glaring at the cat when he didn't release them "Fork them over." Quinn tugged the keys the cat growled at her.

"You know it upsets him when you call him fat Quinn." Brittany chided. "Apologize."

Quinn rolled her eyes before glaring at the large cat "I'm sorry you're fat."

Santana chuckled when Brittany said "Quuuiinnn."

"Fine," Quinn muttered "I'm sorry I called your fat ass fat, I thought you knew." the cat growled and Quinn growled back, Brittany rolled her eyes, Santiago glanced at Santana both were amused by the interactions. Leaning forward Quinn whispered something to the cat that Santana couldn't hear that caused him to release the keys. "That's what I thought." Quinn snipped.

Brittany carried the large cat to her bed "You can't keep taking my stuff."

"What'd you say to the cat?" Santana asked curious.

"I told him I'd bring over Pe' Pe', he hates him." Quinn said over her shoulder.

"What the hell is a Pe' Pe'?" Santana asked watching Quinn head for the closet.

"My kitten." Quinn called out with her head in the closet "He's black and white, we named him Pe' Pe' le Pew." Quinn held the large Cheerios bag up in triumph "Set your clothes on the bed for me Britt and get your Cheerios shoes." having nothing to do Santiago and Santana looked around the room, the stars Brittany had told Santana about were no where to be seen "They're in her dance studio." Quinn said as she lugged the large bag to the bed.

"She has a dance studio?" Santana asked confused.

"The basement." Quinn nodded, for Quinn and Brittany it wasn't a big deal they'd grown up with it.

"Oh you have to see." Running Brittany grabbed Santana's hand pulling her through the house, Quinn laughed as Santiago followed the duo out the bedroom door, with her packing Brittany's clothes would at least match.

"Whoa." Santana stood next to Santiago at the foot of the stairs, Quinn wasn't kidding it was a full sized dance studio in the basement with mirrors and a dance bar on the wall. "Wow Britt."

"I'm not good at other things but I can dance." Brittany said giving a near perfect leap and landing, to Santana it had been perfect but the small frown on Brittany's face told her otherwise.

"You don't have to be good at everything." Santana promised as she took the room in. The stars started by the light switch, it was a sun and then stars and went across the ceiling in a whispy cone shape with an occasional random planet placed in and amongst them.

"Quinn puts them up for me." Brittany piroutted as she spoke pointing at the tiniest circle of them all "That one's Pluto, like Mickey Mouse's dog, it's not a planet anymore." Brittany shrugged "But me and Quinn say it is."

"Totally messes up my acronym if it's not a planet." Santiago frowned.

"Acronym?" Brittany stopped pirouting.

"Oh...ah MVEMJSUNP."

"Bless you." Brittany offered, Santana chuckled.

Santiago smiled pointing up at the planets, the closest one to the sun "Mercury, Venus, Earth, Mars, Jupiter, Saturn, Uranus..." Santana and Brittany both giggled "Neptune and Pluto."

"My Very Educated Mother Just Served Us Nine Pizzas." Quinn said from the bottom of the steps. "All packed, let's bounce."

"Trampoline!" Brittany squealed grabbing Santana's hand, tugging her to the steps Brittany grabbed Quinn's hand too causing the other blonde to drop the Cheerios bag as she was dragged up the stairs. Brittany didn't stop running until they were in her backyard in front of the large trampoline. Santiago simply followed behind with the Cheerios bag.

"Not the kind of bounce I meant but okay." Quinn chuckled pulling off her shoes.

Santana eyed it, she'd never been on a trampoline, neither had Santiago. "Come on," Brittany tugged Santana's arm "It's easy you get up like this." boosting Quinn up first Brittany simply grabbed the side of the trampoline and flipped up on it. "Santi give her a boost." sitting on the edge with her feet dangling Brittany toed her shoes off, holding her hands for Santana.

It took her a few minutes to get used to it but once she got the hang of it Santana was taking turns flipping with Brittany and Quinn. When his phone rang a half hour later Santiago called to the girls "That was the furnature people, they'll be at the house in 20 minutes."

"Do we want pizza?"

"There's a really good Chinese place." Quinn suggested, hearing a hiss the smaller blonde glared past the girls, Brittany frowned turning to the large cat who was glaring at Quinn from the bottom of the steps "That's not nice Lord Tubbington, you know you shouldn't have had my keys, you can't be mad at Quinn for taking them back." While Brittany was chastizing the cat Quinn smirked flipping him off, clasping her hands together she smiled sweetly at Brittany as the girl turned back around. "I really worry he's going to fall off the wagon again."

"He'll be okay." Quinn promised adding under her breath. "Pretty sure he'd bounce."


	2. Football

Football, Junior Varsity, it was a start and freshman never made the varsity team, not that there was much difference both teams kinda sucked. The only thing at the school worth anything were the Cheerios and they were all running around the track, no one had to try out because Sue already recruited the best from the surrounding junior highs, no one dared say no to Coach Sylvester, she would however cut them if they didn't live up to her standards.

"We're sunk, he can't throw." Matt shook his head.

"Doomed." Mike agreed.

"Winning or losing it still looks good on our college transcripts." tossing his paper cup in the trash Matt nodded to where the team was gathering "I just wish we didn't suck so bad."

"Yea." Mike agreed, "Dude!" elbowing Matt he pointed.

"Wow!" they stood and watched a thin blonde performing mutiple back handsprings in one spot only stopping when the coach blew her whistle. The Cheerios didn't clap, it wasn't that they were unimpressed most were out of breath from running, so they weren't really paying attention to anything other than breathing. "I haven't seen her before." They didn't hear what the coach had said but they heard the blonde squeal before bouncing over to another blonde hugging her.

"Someone who can keep up with you." Matt chuckled then pointed to another Cheerio, a little brunette in a screaming match with a much taller girl, pushing the little brunette the red head laughed as the brunette stumbled back, it was a bad idea, they watched as the little brunette stomped the bigger girl's foot before punching her. "Oooh, fiesty."

"All yours." Mike shook his head, they couldn't hear what the brunette was yelling but she had the other girl pulled down to her level by the front of her Cheerios uniform so she could scream in her face.

"Hey! Any time now guys!" Coach Tanaka yelled.

The throws aren't great but he's able to catch them, Carmel had the better team but he was zoned for McKinley, barely, pulling off his helmut the mowhawked teen jogged over to the coach "Not bad Puckerman." he was barely fazed by the hit to the shoulder pads from the coach. They were a small school, and talented football players were few and far between, there wasn't much difference in the talent level between the Varsity and JV quarterbacks but at least he had a few talented players, Hudson however was not one of them. "Chang! Rutherford! Tinsley! Karofsky!" they were his best players, five out of the JV team who actually had talent. As they gathered around him Coach Tanaka sighed, "I'm not gonna lie to you, it's gonna be rough. Our quarterback sucks, our kicker couldn't hit the broadside of a barn...it's gonna be a hard fight."

"I'll try and work with him." Puck nodded toward the towering quarterback.

Mike wouldn't call Finn a leader, the taller scrawnier teen followed Puckerman around like a puppy, Puck called them 'cool lessons', the mowhawked teen was trying to teach the other boy to be a bad boy when it came to girls. "Look just trust me, we're football players, the girls will flock to you."

"Oh, okay." Finn nodded.

"You're not even gonna have to try, just no losers, we're football players. We date cheerleaders and other hot chicks, we are the top of the food chain." Puck explained as they headed to the locker room. "I'll meet you at the party tonight, I'll show you what I mean."

Rolling his eyes Mike headed straight for his locker to change and shower, pulling his jersey off he asked Matt "Are you going to the party?"

Matt shrugged "I guess we should, Varsity's throwing it and we want to make a good impression. You can come over to my house."

"I'll have to promise my parents we'll study." Matt nodded he knew Mike's parents were all about the grades, they wanted him to become a lawyer or doctor so he needed to get the grades to get into a good college. "And I need to find a couple more after school activities to join."

"It's Lima, not much to offer." Matt scrunched up his face "I hear they got a debate club, chess club, Brainiacs and a couple others." tossing his jersey into the dirty clothes Matt shrugged, Mike nodded.

Matt elbowed Mike "Hey, there's your girl, go get her."

Mike smiled at the sight in front of him, her pony tail gone the blonde was leaned against the wall frowning down at her untied shoe. Fixing his collar he nodded at Matt before approaching the blonde, he wasn't sure it would work, he'd heard about Cheerios she might kick him over but he was going to give it a shot. Kneeling down when he reached her he tied her shoe, double bowing it for security, looking up he smiled hoping for one back, she was beaming.

"Thank you."

Standing up he offered his hand "Mike Chang." glancing at his hand she giggled, grabbing Mike's arm she pulled him into a hug, shocked he glanced over at Matt lightly patting the blonde on her back.

"Brittany." the voice wasn't angry but Mike was eyed by the other blonde from earlier.

"Quinn!" squealing the thin blonde released him bouncing over to the other blonde. "Can we go watch movies now?"

"Yes, then we have to get ready for the party." the girls linked arms.

"Bye." smiling 'Brittany' waved over her shoulder, Mike smiled and waved back.

Mike and Matt hung together, for Mike's sake they were looking for the blonde named Brittany at the moment she was with head Cheerio and senior Frannie Fabray, the other football players had warned the boys about her. Mike frowned watching her shove a drink into Brittany's hands, Frannie's arm around Brittany's shoulder they disappeared into the crowd. Grabbed by older teens Matt and Mike reluctantly gave up trying to follow Brittany as they were being dragged in the opposite direction.

Mike checked his watch, ten minutes they'd been forced to run and fetch drinks or whatever else the seniors wanted them to do, during that time he'd caught sight of Brittany and a sneering Frannie as she tipped the cup making the younger blonde finish the drink. They'd had drinks shoved in their hands and been forced to cheer at beer pong before they managed to slip back into the living room and away from the group. "This is bad." Mike froze seeing Brittany dancing on top of the coffee table in the middle of the living room, she was unbuttoning her shirt. Drunken seniors and juniors cheered as she unbuttoned the shirt the rest of the way showing her bright pink bra. "Come on." Mike smacked Matt's bicep as he started walking towards her only to be bumped into by a small rushing Cheerio.

"Oh hell no." The boys followed as she pushed football players out of her way, it was funny to see the boys cower at the sight of the small Latina " _No me gusta! Perra moverse!_ " even Puck stepped back hands in surrender after she'd shoved him into Finn. Holding her hand up to Brittany the brunette barked " _¡Oye!¡Ahora!_ "

"Santana!" the half dressed blonde squealed jumping down towards the brunette, now the brunette had a name.

"Oh shit!" Santana slightly paniced but still managed to catch the scrawny Cheerio in her arms only giving a slight stumble, giggling the blonde draped her arms around Santana's neck and shoulders kissing the brunette on the cheek.

" _¡Mi héroe!"_

"Lopez!"

Rolling her eyes Santana kept the blonde in her arms as she turned to the female voice that had barked her name. Frannie Fabray Captain of the Cheerios stood in what was widely called the Wonder Woman pose, fisted hands on hips, feet apart. Santana smirked, not the reaction Matt had thought she would have, everyone was afraid of the Fabrays. "Fabray."

"I thought you were the 'bad bitch from Lima Heights who only looked out for herself', why do you care what she does?"

"She's your sister's best friend shouldn't you?" Santana countered as Brittany dropped her head onto Santana's shoulder.

"If Brittany can't handle a party she can't handle being a Cheerio." Frannie snipped pointing at the blonde in Santana's arms, Mike thought Santana looked bored as Frannie ranted. "And if my sister can't keep up she's no good to me either."

"And I thought I was a cold hearted bitch." Santana's eyebrow arched.

"I have a scholarship riding on this, do you really think I give a damn about you or anyone else? You'll learn soon enough, look out for yourself everyone else is." Frannie stated walking away.

"Such a bitch." Santana muttered rolling her eyes, "Missing something?" Mike looked next to him where Santana was looking, it was Quinn the blonde from earlier.

"Thank you." Quinn moved closer now that her sister was gone. "Brittany?" Quinn touched the other blonde's shoulder.

"Q!" Brittany squealed practically falling out of Santana's arms and into the other blonde. Grabbing Brittany by the waist Quinn struggled to get her to stand straight, Brittany's eyes were barely open.

"Need help?" Mike offered, where as Santana had no problem holding the blonde in her arms, Quinn seemed to struggle .

Quinn shook her head "No I..."

"Yes." Santana interupted Quinn.

"May I?" Mike pointed at Brittany.

Quinn glanced at Santana who nodded. "Okay."

Easily sweeping Brittany up in his arms he looked around "They have a patio set in the back." Mike offered seeing no open spots in the living room.

"Okay." Quinn nodded again this time following as he started walking.

Her eyes closed Brittany mumbled "Santana your shoulders are bigger."

Chuckling the Asian boy said "I've got you now Brittany."

"Mike." Brittany snuggled the Asian teen's neck. "You smell nice."

Mike chuckled again "Thanks Brittany."

"I'm Matt." he offered following Mike.

"Santana Lopez" the brunette introduced herself, he couldn't help but flinch, he'd heard the name in the locker room, they called her a bitch and an easy lay, but they'd also warned she was from Lima Heights Adjacent, Santana introduced the other blonde with her "Quinn Fabray."

"Your sister's the Cheerios captain." eyes wide the slim black boy glanced at Quinn she just nodded, the very girl Santana had just been smirking at.

Santana shook her head snatching two wine coolers from someone's hands quipping "Move along hi-ho Cheerie-ho." when the girl opened her mouth to comment. The fear when they saw it was Santana just made Matt believe everything he'd heard about her.

"San..."

"Just go with it Fabray Jr." Santana gestured the blonde to follow Mike. Quinn frowned but followed him out the back door, the back yard was empty as Mike had said. "See empty yard no seniors up our asses. Here's the plan, Asian you keep a hold of Brittany, just hold her on your lap, any funny stuff and I'll break body parts." Santana threatened, Mike swallowed "The rest of us just hang out here and pretend to drink when people come by, if they ask this isn't your first drink."

Seeing Frannie glaring at them Mike poked Brittany in the ribs earning a giggle and an eyebrow raise from Santana when the blonde nuzzled his neck. Matt pretended to drink his wine cooler, Santana was glaring at Frannie and the blonde right back, it was weird to see since boys twice her size practically ran from Santana. He was pretty sure Frannie thought Santana's reputation was crap, but after watching her sucker punch the red head he was sure everything he'd heard was true. "So you three are the only freshman on the Varsity Cheerios?" Matt asked.

"Scouted by Sue herself." Santana nodded taking a drink, unlike them she wasn't pretending to drink.

"Santana's a flyer." Quinn nodded.

"What's a flyer?" Mike asked leaning back in the lawn chair with Brittany, seeing Santana glare at him again he kept his hands where she could see them, one arm over Brittany's leg while the other arm was around her back his hand remaining still on her ribs. "Um could you button her up please?"

Putting her drink down Quinn quickly buttoned Brittany's shirt "Thank you by way."

"No problem."

"A flyer is the smallest girl on the squad and she, I get lifted and thrown." Santana explained taking another drink before saying "So you guys suck, the football team I mean, I mean Varsity sucks too so it's not just JV."

"Yea," Matt agreed "I don't think Coach really cares about coaching."

"If he did he'd have Hudson practicing his throw while the rest of us ran plays." Mike muttered. Poking Brittany in the side Mike kissed her cheek when she giggled and turned her face. Matt leaned closer to Santana who he was sitting by, pretending to take a drink he eyed Puck and Finn at the back door, Puck was looking right at Santana who just glared at him when she heard Mike say "I think they slipped her something, I only saw her with one drink and Frannie gave it to her." Quinn gasped.

"That bitch." Santana fumed. "I fucking hate your sister."

"I...I..." Quinn stuttered looking back at the house where she knew her sister was.

"She's cold hearted, she just roofied your best friend and was going to leave her for those bastards to..." Santana's stomach turned she couldn't even finish the sentence. Matt watched Puck's expression change, he'd been trying to overhear their conversation, he didn't like what he'd just heard, the mowhawked teen shoved their quarterback back inside.

Quinn jumped to her feet throwing the wine cooler with a growl. Both boys watched Quinn's eyes narrow glaring in her sister's general direction before turning to Santana. "Okay 'Lima Heights' what do you suggest? Someone has just tried to take out your best friend, what would you do?"

Tossing her bottle with Quinn's the Latina smiled evilly "Oh I'd cut a bitch, but as this bitch is your sister, I recommend taking out the thing that she loves most... her status as head bitch, and maybe key her beamer." Santana shrugged.

"Drain the oil from it." Mike glared at the house.

"Sugar in the tank?" Matt suggested before adding "Them too." they all knew which boys would have gone after Brittany.

"Slash her fucking tires." Quinn said viciously, though she was watching Brittany with tenderness.

"Leave it Auntie Snixx." Santana nodded. "Any of you bitches drive?" Santana asked the trio, they all shook their heads, all freshmen "A'ight I gots this, we've been here long enough." pulling out her phone Santana poked a few buttons before speaking " _¿Hola?...Hola, necesito un favor, esta fiesta es triste, sí, necesito un viaje a casa...Van, tengo cuatro conmigo._ " Matt looked at Mike as Santana continued to speak in Spanish, they knew enough to know that Santana was giving the address, meaning they recognized the numbers in Spanish. "Ten minutes." Santana said hanging up the phone "We can go to my house, rents are both at work, just moved last month so there's not much that's outta boxes because they're never home."

"Anywhere's better than here." Quinn folded her arms.

"Okay then follow me." Santana gestured the direction she wanted them to go "You got her?"

"Yea." Mike nodded, it wasn't that he didn't think the girls could handle Brittany, he was concerned and knew there were safety in numbers, Matt helped him stand but Mike easily held and carried Brittany she was little like Santana.

"Go, go, go! Someone's coming out the back door." Matt ushered them towards where ever Santana was leading them.

They followed Santana a few houses away from the party, reaching up Quinn brushed her hand against Brittany's cheek earning a "Hmm."

"Thank you." Quinn whispered, Santana shrugged. "I owe you."

"Didn't do it for you." Santana continued to half ignore Quinn.

"Any favor comes from me not her." Quinn snapped shaking her head, Mike heard the threating tone.

"Relax Fabray, plotting revenge against your sister is all the thanks I need." Santana glanced back at Mike as he shifted for a second time "Problem?"

"My nose itches." Mike twitched it.

"I got you man." Matt reached up scratching Mike's nose for him.

It was ten minutes, Mike hadn't wavered once, but then he didn't think Brittany was all that heavy, she fit in his arms nicely, he was still holding steady when the van pulled up. Smiling Santana approached the van once it stopped and the side door opened " _Hola Pequeña Diabla_."

" _Hola Diablo_."

The hispanic teen eyed Quinn licking his lips " _Hola, Blondie_."

Quinn shifted nervously, Santana chuckled placing a hand on the boy's chest " _Abajo chico_."

Giving a head nod in Brittany's direction he asked " _¿Cuál es la historia con ella_?"

Santana frowned gesturing for Mike to bring Brittany over " _Drogado. Lo que me recuerda que necesito tu ayuda, estilo Lima Heights._ "

" _En cualquier momento_." he winked holding his arms out for Brittany, unmoving Mike eyed him. "It's okay man I got her." he promised.

"Mike, Matt, Quinn this is my cousin Santiago Lopez." Santana gestured to the smiling teen. "Santi this is Quinn Fabray, Mike Chang and Matt Rutherford."

"Well any friend of _Pequeña Diabla_ is a friend of mine." Santiago smiled taking Brittany from Mike "And this one?"

" _Su nombre es Brittany_." Santana said softly as she climbed in the van to help get Brittany into the bucket seat.

" _¿Estás bien?_ "Santiago asked putting Brittany in the chair.

" _La hermana de Quinn la drogó, está celosa de Brittany_..." leaning across Brittany Santana belted her in.

"Smell nice." Brittany mumbled reaching for Santana when she moved away, gently taking Brittany's hand Santana put it back on the blonde's lap. Quinn, Mike and Matt waited as the cousins situated Brittany.

" _Pregunté si estás bien_." Santiago said evenly.

Pulling down both seat arms Santana sighed " _Sí, quiero decir que es una niña dulce, he hecho cosas bastante horribles en mi vida, pero incluso yo no haría esto_."

" _Usted tiene su código_." Santiago said climbing in the driver seat.

Once Santiago and Santana were seated the trio climbed in the back of the van. "You guys can crash at my place, rents won't mind or Santi can take you home."

"My parents think I'm at Brittany's, they never check." Quinn admitted reaching out and taking the other blonde's hand. "But I should call my Mom any way, Frannie may decide to tell them different."

"We're good until 10." Matt nodded not going into details, his parents knew the boys were hanging out with the football players.

"Pizza?" Santana looked at Santiago, he nodded "Pepperoni?"

"Bacon?" Quinn asked.

"Hawaiian?" Santana glanced in the rear view mirror at Quinn who wrinkled her nose.

"No, just bacon."

"Sausage?" Mike asked hopeful.

"Meat lovers it is." Santana chuckled pulling out her phone "Or is she like a vegitarian?"

"Britt? No." Quinn shook her head. "You sure she'll be okay?"

"She just needs to sleep it off somewhere safe, no place safe than with _Pequeña Diabla_." Santiago promised Quinn.

"I'm sorry but what does that mean? _Pequeña Diabla_?" Quinn questioned. "Isn't _diabla_ devil, well female devil?"

Santana eyed her cousin who was trying not to laugh, poking the phone she left the answer alone, but Santiago grinned answering "Little Devil." Santana flipped him off as she responded to the voice on the phone. Matt held back a chuckle unsure of how Santana would respond.

"Yes hi, what comes on your meat lovers pizza...2 large add bacon...yes I said add bacon. What do you mean you can't add bacon..." frowning Santana hung up. Quinn opened her mouth but closed it when Santana held up a finger as she dialed a new number. Tapping her finger Santana spoke "So this is how this is going to go, I just got off the phone with the only other pizza place in town, they said they can't add bacon to their meat lovers pizza...oh you don't have to it's on the meat lovers...sausage and pepperoni as well...nice." Santana nodded "Yea we'll take 2 of those, large, 2 liters of..." Santana glanced back at Quinn.

"She likes Dr. Pepper." Quinn said quietly.

"Dr. Pepper." Santana continued, giving the address she added "Half hour or it's free." before hanging up. "Honestly how do you not include all the meats on a meat lover and then say you can't add it?" Santana rolled her eyes, Santiago chuckled.

It only took them ten minutes to get to the house, "Hey." Matt peaked out the window "This is my neighborhood, that's my house. Now I know why your name sounds familiar, your dad works with ours." Matt explained, it wasn't just the badass reputation no, his father had spoken of a new doctor, Luis Lopez who had a daughter Santana. Santana nodded. "Dad said the new doctor moved in here."

"Makes it easy to get back before curfew." Mike said thankfully Matt nodded.

"I'll open the garage, they don't need to see us carrying her in." Santana said getting out of the van and closing the door.

Santiago sat quietly watching the group in his van "Why do you call each other devil?" Quinn asked softly.

Santiago smiled "It's our middle names. Santiago Diablo and Santana Diabla and since she's little she's _Pequeña Diabla_."

" _Mi dulce diabla_." Brittany murmured, Quinn arched her eyebrow at Brittany.

"Um, what?"

Santiago chuckled "Something Santana would kill me for if I repeated."

"That bad? Quinn flinched.

"No." Santiago promised pulling forward into the garage.

Unbuckling Brittany the cousins handed her back out to Mike who held her close carrying her to the couch and one of the only pieces of furnature in the room aside from the television and entertainment center. Gently putting her down Mike nodded when Matt jerked his head in the direction of his house "We'll be right back we're gonna go grab the card table and some chairs from my parents house, give us somewhere to eat when the pizza gets here." Matt thumbed over his shoulder. Santana nodded sitting next to Brittany on the couch.

"You guys are back early." Mrs. Rutherford looked up from her book it was only 7 o'clock.

"Yea." Matt shrugged "Can we borrow the card table and like six folding chairs?"

"Card table and chairs?" his mother asked.

"We met Dr. Lopez's daughter and her friends at the party, when they left they invited us for pizza. We were actually on our way to their house when we realized who she was. They just moved in so they don't have their stuff unpacked."

"Who's at the house?"

"It's Santana and her cousin Santiago, Brittany and Quinn." Mike answered.

"As long as you're back by curfew."

"Thanks Mom." leaning Matt kissed his mom's cheek.

"So what did you tell them?" Santana asked bringing the boxes of pizza into the living room.

"We met at the party, hung out for a little bit and you invited us for pizza with you Quinn, Brittany and your cousin. When we saw the house we realized our dads worked together, I kept it simple." Matt admitted. Santana nodded setting the the boxes on the table leaning over she helped Santiago set the small table.

"And since you guys aren't all moved in yet we went to Matt's to get the table and chairs." Mike added before asking Quinn "How's Brittany?"

Hearing her name Brittany squinted in the direction of the voice, smiling at the sight in front of her it wasn't Mike " _Dios mío, ella tiene el trasero más lindo. Quinn, ven, mira_." startled Santana straightened up looking behind her, the blonde was staring at her, to be precise her butt, Santiago bit his lower lip shaking his head he tried not to laugh at Santana's surprise. But to be fair the blonde had just been snoring.

"Oh my...I'm sorry," mortified Quinn stumbled through an apology."I have no idea what she said...but she... isn't herself right now."

"If you don't speak Spanish why are you apologizing?" Santana chuckled.

"I don't know, I didn't even know she spoke Spanish, Korean yes, Dutch yes, but Spanish no." Quinn admitted. "And really I have no idea what she's been saying but she's always been rather blunt... I'm sorry."

"Don't be." Santana shrugged "She said I had a cute butt." Mike frowned.

"Oh my Go..." Quinn blushed. "We should go..."

"She's fine." Santana promised "Not the first person to say I have a nice ass, not even the first gay person to say it."

"She's bi." Quinn corrected, Mike's eyebrow shot up, so not totally into girls. "Most people..."

"Calm yourself Fabray, you should know by now I'm not most people." Santana sat next to Brittany.

" _Usted es tan caliente. ¿Estoy soñando?_ "still squinting Brittany gave a groggy smile causing Santana to chuckle.

" _No, estás despierto. ¿Cómo estás?_ " Santana brushed a stray hair away from Brittany's eyes.

" _poco mareado._ " Brittany admitted blinking and giving her head a shake.

" _¿Sabes que estás hablando español verdad?"_ Santana asked.

"Oh," Brittany bit her lower lip "sorry Quinn."

"It's okay." Quinn sat down on the other side of Brittany "How much did you have to drink?"

"Just the one Frannie gave me when we got there." Brittany chewed her lower lip nervously "I don't remember a whole lot after that."

"I found you stripping on the coffee table." Santana admitted hoping the 'yank the band-aid off quick' method was okay.

"Oh." Brittany looked at Quinn "Sorr..."

"No," Santana squeezed Brittany's hand to bring the blonde's attention back to her "you don't need to apologize, that bitch Frannie gave you either a spiked drink or a shit ton of booze in that one drink."

Quinn sighed looking at Brittany "Sorr..."

"No!" Santana barked, everyone including Santiago gave a jump "Neither one of you did anything to apologize for. Frannie did," Santana looked at Quinn "her jealous ass knows Britt can out dance and tumble her so she attacked her, now it's her turn."

"Violence is not the answer." Brittany shook her head, Santana blinked looking back at the inocent blonde.

"Trust me violence is the only answer." Santana growled, normally non violent Mike and Matt nodded in agreement.

Brittany tilted her head looking confused, Quinn sighed explaining what the others did not want to. "Britt after Frannie gave you the drink she left you in the middle of the party surrounded by drunken boys who would have done not nice things to you once you passed out. Santana got to you right before I did or they did."

"Oh." Brittany glanced at Mike, Matt and Santiago, leaning to Santana she whispered fearfully, "Are these drunk boys from the party?"

"No these are nice boys from the party Mike and Matt, nice football players." Quinn answered pointing to each boy as she introduced them, Mike smiled "You remember them?" Brittany nodded smiling back at Mike, "And this is Santana's cousin Santiago."

" _Hola, Blondie._ " Santiago smiled and winked.

" _Hola primo_ " Brittany smiled brightly.

"English." Quinn prompted.

"You should take Spanish." Santana shrugged.

"It's all they teach at McKinley." Quinn admitted.

"Well it will make it easier to understand her, even if it is cheesy." Santana said without thinking. "The hat is in the living room. _El sombrero está en la sala de estar._ Excuse me, where is the restroom? _¿Discúlpeme, dónde está el baño?_ " the group laughed at Santana's Spanish teacher impersonation. "I heard the guy's a real loser."

"Why don't you teach her the fun stuff _Pequeña Diabla_?" Santiago asked, Santana smirked.

"Won't we get in trouble for this?" Finn whispered, open pocket knife in hand he followed Puck to Frannie Fabray's classic cherry red mustang.

"Only if we get caught." Puck chuckled stabbing the tire "And really? Do I care, I may be a bastard to people but I wouldn't do what she tried to do." Puck shook his head going for a second tire. "Get that car, I didn't like the way he was looking at the blonde."

"All this for the blonde?" Finn squinted at Puck.

Puck smirked giving a shrug, he didn't care why Finn thought he was slashing tires "I'm a bad ass, chicks love a bad ass, but a chick finds out you defended her honor and they get all hot and bothered."

"Do you even know her?"

"She's hot, she's blonde and she's a Cheerio." Puck ticked off "What else do I need to know?" sneaking around the other side he quickly stabbed the other two tires. He wasn't doing it for her, he was doing it for Santana, he owed her.

"Wait if she finds out won't we get in trouble?" Finn asked looking at the knife in his hand.

" _I'll_ get in trouble." Puck corrected joining Finn at the other car "You're too much of a goodie-goodie for them to think you'd do shit like this, which makes you the perfect partner for this."

"But... I don't get it..."

Stabbing the tire in front of him Puck closed his eyes, no one could be that dense "It's simple, that bitch Frannie is jealous, you can't tell me you didn't see blondie at practice this morning? She fuckin' rocked." Finn nodded, he'd seen the dancing, the acrobatics and everything else. "The Mexican's a hottie, been there, done that. But the moves on the blonde. Wooo. Frannie was pissed. I bet my life she spiked that drink and then she left blondie in a room full of drunk and horny football players..." Finn scrunched his eyebrows together, it took everything Puck had not to call the other boy stupid. "It's called rape Finn, one or more of those bastards would have..."

"Oh!" his eyes wide Finn peaked over the car back at the house.

"You're a nice guy, you wouldn't do something like that, I don't do that, but those guys...Lima losers." Puck shook his head. Suddenly angry Finn jabbed the blade into the tire, Puck nodded with a smile. Blonde protected, Santana happy.

His phone beeping Matt squinted at it, it was a new phone so it only had a few numbers in it, seeing it was a text from Brittany he opened it up.

From Brittany: _Hey it's Santana. Someone slashed that bitch's tires, Fabray's dad thinks it's me, you may get questioned._

From Matt: _We were with you watching movies, eating pizza and playing go fish_ Matt frowned

From Brittany: _I know, but they may push, we say nothing about the party, if they ask Brittany twisted her ankle that's why we carried her, we iced it, it feels better_

From Matt: _K_

From Brittany: _Erase the messages_

"What's up?" Mike asked looking down from the top bunk.

Erasing the messages Matt sat up "Someone slashed Frannie's tires, Mr. Fabray is blaming Santana and they may ask us about it."

"We were eating pizza and watching movies..." Mike said confused, hopping down from the top bunk he tossed the nerf basketball to Matt.

"Yea, Santana says if they ask about the party we don't say anything, if they ask about you carrying Brittany say she hurt her ankle. We iced it at Santana's and it feels better now." putting his phone on the dresser Matt tossed the nerf basketball at the small hoop on his closet door, Mike rebound the missing shot. Holding the nerf ball in his hand Mike looked at the door as it opened.

Matt's mom gestured to the boys "We need to see you downstairs."

Putting the ball down Mike followed Matt down to the living room surprised to find his own parents sitting on the couch, Mike wanted to hurl.

"Have a seat boys." Mike Chang Sr. gestured them to couch as he stood up. Both boys sat on the couch looking up at their parents, it was Mike's dad that did all the talking. "I received a phone call on my way home tonight, apparently my son is hanging out with a hoodlum?" Mike looked at Matt. "Did you slash tires with Santana Lopez?"

"No sir." Mike shook his head.

"Did she talk about slashing tires?"

"No sir, she and her friend Quinn were concerned for their friend Brittany, she twisted her ankle, for a cheerleader that can be bad." Mike explained.

"You didn't say anything about her ankle when you came to get the table and chairs." Mrs. Rutherford chastized the boys, "I could have come over and checked it."

"They iced it." Matt explained.

Mrs. Rutherford rolled her eyes, she come in many times to the boys with ice on their arms, shoulders and ankles. "You children are not invincible."

"Yes Ma'am." Matt nodded.

"And she didn't leave at any time?" Mike's father pushed, still on the subject of Santana.

" No sir." Mike shook his head. "Too worried about Brittany..." realizing that sounded bad Mike added "Santana's the flyer, they pretty much throw her around, Brittany and Quinn are tumblers so lots of running and flips." his father nodded, he didn't watch the cheerleaders, if he was able to make a game he watched his son play.

"If her ankle's still bothering her, I will check it out." Mrs. Rutherford offered.

"She says it's not, but they don't have practice tomorrow so it's another day off of it." Matt explained.

"Alright." Mike's father nodded. "Go on, go study."

"Yes sir." Mike nodded standing up with Matt.


	3. Finn

The Cheerios walked onto the field like they did every practice, except this time the brunette that Puck had called Santana was walking with the two blondes, rumor of what had happened at the party had spread like wild fire through the Cheerios and Titans. Brittany was smiling and laughing as if nothing had changed but even Finn could tell something was not the same, Santana was glaring in the general direction of the varsity football players as they gathered around Coach Tanaka.

The varsity football players were watching Puck, Puck didn't care that the older boys were glaring at him, he just smirked as he stepped on the field followed by Finn. "Heard you got busted Puckerman." Coach Tanaka called out before Puck made it to where the freshman football players were gathering.

"Mistaken identity Coach." Puck said smugly, bumping Finn's shoulder pad Puck pointed in the Cheerios direction. "Watch this." Giving a wolf whistle Puck winked and puckered his lips at Santana before smiling at her.

Rolling her eyes Santana crossed her arms over her chest glaring at him, Brittany who'd giggled at his antics earned a smile of her own from Puck. Puck chuckled watching Santana shake her head at the blonde and point at him before turning the blonde and pointing to the approaching Mike Chang and nod. Finn stuttered "I...I don't think she wants her with you."

"Probably not." Puck grinned getting another glare from Santana, shrugging Puck watched Brittany jump into Mike's arms while Matt received a smile from Santana. "But I have a whole team to pick from."

After talking to his varsity team Coach Tanaka barked "Run!" when they groaned he added "Run until I'm tired." turning Coach Tanaka faced the freshman players, Matt and Mike now present, hands on hips he growled "It has been brought to my attention that there was a party, and at such party, things nearly took place, things of a criminal nature along with some innocent car pranks." shaking his head the coach pointed towards the Cheerios "If one of you so much as lays an unwelcome hand on one of Coach Slyvester's Cheerios, you will live to regret it, she will make sure of it."

They could hear her yelling, screaming in fact at one of her Cheerios, Finn cringed but Puck was enjoying himself watching the trio, Santana had her arms folded across her chest watching in delight, while Brittany simply stayed behind her, the smaller blonde, who Finn didn't know, had her fisted hands resting on her hips. The rest of the Cheerios were very afraid. Mike snorted watching Brittany sprint as the Cheerios hit the track, the other girls weren't as tall and had trouble keeping up.

"Hit the track, last one standing gets a gift certificate to the Lima Bean."

Jogging to the track Mike chuckled when he watched Santana call Brittany off the track then tell the Cheerios "Ladies keep up with the football players! Run until the last one stops!" Mike fought back a grin as he nodded at Santana, Matt laughed as they started at a steady pace.

"I may have mentioned you run to Santana."

Mike chuckled "Overachieving has it's rewards."

Mike continued running long after the last football player quit, he knew he would get the gift certificate but he was going to make sure the Cheerios suffered, it was after all what Santana wanted. Coach Tanaka chuckled calling Finn and the freshman team over to him some of them were laying on the field others getting water, Sue seemed to appreciate Mike running her Cheerios to the ground so he let him be, it didn't pay to cross Sue.

"What are we doing?" Finn looked around in a panic as he and Puck waited outside near the Cheerios locker room door.

"It's fine." Puck chuckled.

"Coach doesn't want us anywhere near the cheerleaders."

"I know Lopez, we go way back, it's just meetin' old friends." Puck shoved his hands in his pockets.

"She didn't look like she wanted to talk to you." Finn shook his head.

"Relax." Puck leaned against the wall as the door opened, Finn stood awkwardly next to him, as the Cheerios filed out Puck nodded at them grinning "Ladies." they just grumbled and headed for the parking lot.

Mike and Matt were waiting a bit away from them, they may have been on the same team but they weren't friends, they just had football in common.

It was ten more minutes until Santana walked out, Brittany following behind "Lopez." Puck smirked.

"Puck." she gave a nod in acknowledgement.

"We even?"

"Not by a long shot." Santana called back over her shoulder. Brittany squealed jumping into Mike's arms, Matt smiled at Santana and Quinn.

* * *

His mom was working late again so he walked to the movie theatre, Puck had other things to do, frowning he handed the money over, it wasn't the movie he wanted but that one had already started. "Hi!" He hadn't meant to jump or drop his wallet but it happened. The blonde bouncing next to him had freaked him out when she came out of no where, "What movie are you seeing?" Brittany chirped as he picked up his wallet.

"Um... Journey to the Center of the Earth." he couldn't understand why she was talking to him.

"That's what we're watching, you should sit with us, it's just sad to sit by yourself."

"I don't think your friends would like that." Finn shook his head looking over Brittany's shoulder.

"It's fine." Brittany tugged Finn over to the girls, they were in line at the snack bar.

"Where's Puckerman?" Santana asked crossing her arms and scowling.

"Uh, not here." Finn shook his head.

"Can he sit with us, he might get lonely by himself." Brittany pouted.

Santana rolled her eyes looking a Quinn who answered "Okay."

"Can't have the quarterback look like a loser, come on Green Giant." Santana gestured ahead of them in the line.

Finn gave a half smirk joking back "How 'bout I stand behind you Sprout so you can see the board?" he was relieved when the Latina smirked back with a nod. "Finn Hudson." he held his hand out, he'd never actually met them.

"Santana Lopez, Quinn Fabray and Brittany." Brittany hugged him instead of shaking his hand.


	4. Unholy Trinity 2

They walked onto the field like they did every practice, except this time Santana was walking with Quinn and Brittany, rumor of what had happened at the party had spread like wild fire through the Cheerios and Titans. Brittany was smiling and laughing as if nothing had happened at the party but the Cheerios knew especially Frannie's friends. Santana was glaring in the general direction of the varsity football players as they gathered around Coach Tanaka.

Puck was smirking at the other players as he took the field, her mom had gotten him released, his ego was raging Santana could tell. Rolling her eyes as Puck whistled and puckered his lips at her Santana crossed her arms over her chest glaring at him, Brittany giggled at his antics earning a smile from Puck, "That's a no B." Santana shook her head at the blonde "Remember the nice boys, you can hang out with Mike, I'll hang out with Matt, we need a nice boy for Quinn." Santana turned the taller blonde pointing to the approaching Mike Chang.

Santana glared at Puck as Brittany jumped into Mike's arms, "Morning." Matt smiled.

"Morning." Santana smiled at Matt. "Coach is coming." Matt nodded giving Mike's arm a tug "I'll text you."

"Cool." Matt nodded starting to jog over to the freshman football players as their coach continued to scream at the Varsity squad.

Santana had her arms folded across her chest watching in delight, as Coach Sylvester screamed in Frannie Fabray's face. "What made you think that I would approve of a move like that?" Quinn stood next to Santana, her fisted hands resting on her hips, very much the Wonder Woman pose her sister used to intimidate her, but it wasn't working any more. Wide eyed Brittany stayed behind the duo as Sue screamed at Frannie poking her in the chest "Because Brittany isn't pressing charges, you aren't thrown off this team, you are demoted to the bottom of the pyramid, you are no longer Captain and you will work your ass off to keep your scholarship! One mistake and your scholarship is gone. One 'accidental' drop of Lopez, Pierce or your new head Cheerio from any of you will have you thrown off this squad faster than you can blink! You will not screw with my chance at another National's title!" Sue was pissed. Looking Brittany up and down Sue smirked "Brittany is lead, keep up with her, run until I tell you to stop." the girls knew better than to complain. "Lopez, Q you two stay."

"Run fast Britt." Santana nodded giving Brittany a gentle shove towards the track.

"K." Brittany nodded. Jogging for the track Brittany bolted the second her feet left the grass, causing the Cheerios including Frannie to scramble after her. Santana smirked.

"Q you will be the new head cheerleader, you are the only freshman to ever hold this honor, don't make me regret it. Lopez you are her second in command, I can appreciate being sneaky and underhanded to get or keep your position but I will not tolerate things of the more violent nature. Your job is to drive your team to succeed not take them out if they are better than you."

"Yes Coach." Quinn and Santana nodded.

"Call the other blonde one over, we will discuss routines, the others can keep running."

"Yes Coach." Santana smirked nodding at Quinn, Quinn followed Sue while Santana went to the side of the track waiting for the Cheerios to get closer. "Brittany!" Santana waved her over before yelling at the slowing Cheerios "Ladies keep up with the football players! Run until the last one stops!" Santana gestured as the boys took to the track lead by Mike, giving Santana a nod he set out on a steady pace. Santana laughed leading Brittany over to Sue and Quinn where they were talking about routines.

Mike was the last one on the track he was on mile 5, the other boys had already stopped, Coach Sylvester smirked at Santana impressed, Santana shrugged glancing at Brittany. Sue filed it away for future reference. "Alright after the ladies finish their run, I want back flips, you three make it happen." Sue headed to her golf cart.

Quinn laughed watching Frannie run with the rest of the Cheerios, Santana smirked holding her hand up to Quinn, Brittany smiled as the two girls high-fived. "Now we have to get you an acceptable boyfriend."

"Head cheerleader means quarterback to my parents." Quinn admitted.

Santana glanced over to the freshmen, she knew from Matt the quarterback was number 5, she also knew he was kind of a dork. "Fine." Santana rolled her eyes.

"How long can he run?" Quinn asked.

"No idea, Matt told me Mike is training to run a half marathon, I mean who runs for fun." Santana shrugged watching the Cheerios start to struggle.

"Running is great." Brittany chirped "You get places faster than walking and you don't even need a car."

Santana nodded "True, but I'll stick to a car."

"Mike said I could run with him in the marathon if I wanted." Brittany beamed.

"That's great Britt but we might want to run that by Coach first." Quinn patted the taller blonde's arm.

Santana nodded when Mike glanced over at them, slowing down he jogged off the field heading for his own coach but not before the trio said "Thanks Mike."

"Anytime ladies." Mike winked at Brittany who giggled.

* * *

Showered and changed into their street clothes Quinn, Santana and Brittany headed to Sue's office. "Sit ladies." Sue gestured to three yoga balls instead of chairs. Quinn took the one in front of the other two. "I have never had freshmen in charge of my Cheerios," Sue repeated glancing up from the records on her desk, taking off her glasses she warned "I expect you to keep your perfect GPA and to push these girls as hard as they can be pushed " Quinn nodded. "Lopez, no more brushes with the law, my Cheerios are perfect."

"Yes Coach."

"You three will be here a half hour before the others, you will work them until I say stop." Sue ordered "Show them no mercy, you will find their strengths and weaknesses and we will train the weakness out of them."

"Yes Coach." the trio answered together.

"Go tell your parents." Sue nodded to the door. "Q, Lopez." Both girls stopped by the door "Way to look out for one another, but remember it's dog eat dog."

Santana smirked, Frannie was cleaning the locker room, Sue was going to make her pay.

Santana pushed the locker room door open rolling her eyes, Puck and the quarterback were waiting by the door, Brittany skipped up behind her with Quinn keeping the taller blonde protected between them. "Lopez." Puck smirked.

Santana gave him a nod, she knew what he wanted "Puck."

"We even?"

"Not by a long shot." Santana threw over her shoulder as she kept walking, smiling as Brittany squealed and launched herself into Mike's arms, Quinn by her side she returned Matt's smile. "I'm sure they have a friend, can't you date one of them?"

Quinn shook her head "To keep me on equal footing with Frannie it has to be the quarterback."

"But he's...dorky, it's like he's stuck in junior high." Santana shook her head "Let's give Puck time to tune him up, make him less gooberish, then date him." Quinn nodded.

With Brittany and Santana flanking her Quinn smiles proudly at her mother "I made head cheerleader."

"Quinnie that's wonderful." Judy beamed.

"Thank you, the girls were wondering if we could go to the movies to celebrate?" Quinn asked getting in the front passenger seat.

"Of course, if you'd like to go now I can drop you girls off."

"Okay." opening the car door Brittany tugged Santana into the backseat with her.

"Is Sue giving Frannie time to work on her college applications?" Judy asked.

"I don't know." Quinn shook her head "Sue just told me I was head cheerleader as of today and Santana is my second in command and Brittany is to help us run practices from now on." Quinn wasn't about to say anything else, Judy could see Santana nodding in the review mirror and Brittany waving out the window at a couple of boys.

* * *

"I'd say they're stalking us but he's already here." Santana muttered "Wonder where Puckerman's hiding, probably trolling the ladies room." Santana rolled her eyes "Looks like that Journey to the Center of the Earth is the only one starting now."

"It's not scary is it?" Brittany chewed her lower lip nervously.

"No B, it's based on a classic novel..." Quinn stopped "you can sit between me and Santana okay, if it's scary you can hold our hands."

"Okay." Brittany nodded.

"Here." Santana handed Brittany and Quinn their tickets.

"Thank you, I could have gotten mine." Quinn promised.

"You get the food, not like Sue would let us eat anything here."

"Chocolate covered raisins, it's the healthiest thing they have, at least that's what Frannie always bought." Quinn shrugged.

"I'm gonna go say hi." Brittany bounced over to Finn before either girl could stop her, bouncing next to Finn she blurted "Hi!" then giggled when he dropped his wallet. "What movie are you seeing?" Brittany asked when he straightened up.

"Um..." he looked confused, Brittany knew the look well, she confused a lot of people "Journey to the Center of the Earth."

"That's what we're watching, you should sit with us, it's just sad going by yourself."

Santana muttered to Quinn "Really?" before waving Brittany back over to them.

"It's fine." Brittany tugged Finn back over to the girls, they were at the back of the line at the snack bar.

"Where's Puckerman?" Santana scowled crossing her arms, she didn't like the thought of being seen with him, her parents would kill her.

"Uh, not here." Finn shook his head.

"Can he sit with us, he might get lonely by himself." Brittany pouted, she'd learned quick that Santana had a hard time telling her no when she pouted.

Rolling her eyes Santana looked to Quinn who got the message, 'what Brittany wanted, Brittany got', "Okay."

"Can't have the quarterback look like a loser, come on Green Giant." Santana gestured ahead of them, it was easier to talk about him behind his back.

Finn gave a half smirk joking back "How 'bout I stand behind you Sprout so you can see the board?" Santana smirked back with an amused nod. "Finn Hudson." he offered his hand.

"Santana Lopez, Quinn Fabray and Brittany." Santana introduced them, Brittany bounced passed his outstretched hand hugging him.

* * *

Quinn was amused that Frannie went along with Judy's assumption as to why Quinn was now head cheerleader and not her. Smiling as she stepped into the room to let her parents know she was home she gave Frannie a nod as she gushed "Coach is just so understanding, and Quinn is so talented I'm so proud she has my spot."

Knocking on the door frame Quinn smiled. "Just saying hi before I head upstairs and study."

"Okay." Russell nodded before adding "Good job Quinn, we're very proud."

"Thank you Daddy." Quinn smiled again before leaving her parents and Frannie in the study.

Quinn laughed laying back on her bed, grabbing her phone she texted Santana.

From Quinn: _Frannie went with Mom's idea as to why she's demoted and we're promoted_

From Santana: _Keep an eye on her, she's still a bitch_

From Quinn: _That's never going to change_

From Santana: _If the Green Giant's at the movies alone we need to drag him to our movie, him seeing movies by himself will not help his reputation_

From Quinn: _At least he's cute_


End file.
